Stabbing Uncertainties
by Shielle von Croox
Summary: Jadea, el sudor frío recorre su rostro, flaqueando. Las cosas que lo identificaban cómo "Kazuki Naruse" habían desaparecido ¿Si las pocas personas que aún conservaba comenzarán a indentificarlo sólo cómo uno de los reyes, desaparecería completamente?


_****__Disclaimer: _Los personajes aquí utilizados, así como el manga son propiedad de sus dueñas. Escrito realizado totalmente sin fines de lucro.

*Spoilers del capítulo nueve. Ligera insinuación de un KazukiHarukiSion.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Stabbing ****Uncertainties: **_

Rebuscó rápida y desesperadamente entre sus cajones —o los que eran suyos, porque ¿Lo seguían siendo? Ya ni sabía—, movía los ojos de un lugar a otro, buscando concienzudamente, esperando hallar aunque sea la más mínima de sus pertenencias, de los objetos que vivían en sus recuerdos, de las cosas que reafirmaban que él era él. Pero no encontraba nada ¡Nada! Ni siquiera un gramo de tierra que hubiera traído entre la suela de sus zapatos, la mancha de una gota de su sudor en el piso, alguno de los cabellos que se le caían… nada, no había absolutamente nada.

Comenzó a sentirse mareado, a hiperventilar; quiso jadear, no, en realidad simplemente un quejido iba a salir de su boca, pero sus dientes lo retuvieron dentro de la misma. Todo… todo esto era demasiado, lo habían metido en una situación inverosímil, en un juego sádico —aunque esto último lo había tomado bastante bien—, lo habían separado de su familia, de su amigo de la infancia –al que por cierto, se suponía debía matar—, y ahora sin ningún escrúpulo, lo estaban haciendo desaparecer; en un solo día, de un solo movimiento… nunca se imaginó que fuera tan fácil.

Trató de calmarse, él seguiría siendo él ¿Cierto? pasase lo que pasase, además, aún tenía a personas que lo recordaban, que lo llamaban por su nombre, pero… ¿Y si le quitaban eso también? ¿Si la memoria de ellos también fuera borrada? ¿Si comenzaban a tratarlo sólo como uno de los reyes de ése desquiciado juego y no como la persona que era? Dejaría de existir, se convertiría en un don nadie…

La respiración le falla, el sudor comienza a bajar por sus sienes; hace un comentario tonto para aligerar la situación, es el mecanismo de defensa de su cerebro o simplemente su mente trabajando de aquella forma anormal suya. Pero es que en realidad su capacidad de preocuparse por los demás y olvidarse un poco de él es algo que también le ayuda a salir adelante; y además, no es como si pudiera pasar por ésta situación sin pensar en él, en Haruki ¿A él le harán lo mismo? ¿Te olvidarás de él? ¿Te olvidará él a ti? La opresión de su pecho vuelve a aparecer, aún con esa mueca infantil en su rostro. Se siente desfallecer, todo esto era tan complicado; y es que, si Haruki te olvidara, si Haruki sólo pensara en ti cómo su enemigo a vencer, tú… te derrumbarías completamente ¿No es así?

—_Estaré a tu lado hasta el momento de tu muerte. _Escucha a sus espaldas, su cara muestra perplejidad y todos sus miedos son liberados y salen a flote, lo aplastan; sale corriendo de ahí, no dejará que vean sus lágrimas ni de broma. Las palabras resuenan en su mente, un ligero rojo se posa en sus mejillas ¿Es normal que ése fuerte aplastamiento en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo haya disminuido considerablemente con tan solo aquéllas palabras? ¿Tanto es su alivio?

No quiere pensar mucho en eso y su mente se enfocaba en su habitación vacía, completamente vacía. Pero algo logra llamar su atención dentro de la inexistencia, unas líneas que sobresalen de la pared. Se acerca a ellas y retira el pedazo flojo de la construcción; toma una carta con su mano, revive viejos recuerdos y de un momento a otro, se encuentra en un nuevo escenario de aquél juego que ahora es su absoluta realidad. Se levanta, toma la espada y la entierra en su enemigo en un acto reflejo —o tal vez no tanto—, no es momento de dejarse caer, ni por un solo instante.

Y además, no es como si tuvieras opción… ¿O quizás sí?

* * *

Cualquier incoveniente o problema con lo aquí escrito, favor de informármelo.

Mmm, disculpen ¿Alguien sabe dónde podría leer éste manga, más allá del capítulo diez (próximamente once)? Se los agradecería mucho.


End file.
